


Secrets for the Greater Good (#80)

by Itrustyoutokillme



Series: Drabble Challenges [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 100 words only, Drabble, Gen, angsty, challenege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Drabble. Belle finds out she is pregnant.





	Secrets for the Greater Good (#80)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the [Tumblr Drabble Challenge #80: “Does he know about the baby?”](https://artistic-writer.tumblr.com/post/162016306226/drabble-challenge)

Belle dipped a finger into the foam of her decaf cappuccino, making a void in the dusting of chocolate.  That morning, the rift in her relationship with Rumple had just become a chasm.

“Does he know about the baby?” Mary-Margaret asked smiling sadly, knowing her friend was pregnant from the simple act of taking the energy spark from her coffee.  She had noticed as soon as Belle had given Granny her order, but Belle’s expression wasn’t that of a happy expectant mother.

“No,” Belle shook her head quickly, gripping onto her coffee mug tightly.  “And he never can.”


End file.
